You Were the Only One Left There
by WaJB
Summary: It's a QWxDC fic! Hey! Don't all run away at once...


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing I own, alright no that's a lie.  This song I own.  OK!! FINE!!! I don't own that either!!!  Can't I own anything!?!!? L

Oh well!! J

This is really OOC (I think, it might not be…) AND it's a Dorothy/Quatre, Quatre/Dorothy fic!  Hey! Stop sending the flames! You haven't even read it yet! ….OK send the flames!

You Were the Only One Left There

By: J.B. Santiago

         Quatre Rebarba Winner stood alone among the other delegates attending the Peace Summit Ball.  He watched them mingle and converse about meaningless pleasantries.  He saw Relena Darlian talking to three stuffy-looking old men, probably trying to get her to talk to their grandsons.  She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and gave him a small smile without causing the men to think that she wasn't listening to them.  Quatre grinned back at her; his dark aquamarine eyes sparkled with mirth.  'Maybe I should go over there and save her from being bored to death,' he thought already making his way towards her.  Then he felt eyes piercing into his back.  Quatre stopped moving towards Relena and did an about-turn.  His eyes locked onto blue-grey ones.  He didn't remember how he got to where she was standing; then again he really didn't care.  He didn't notice anyone else.

"Mr Winner! How are you? Are you having a pleasant evening?" she asked smirking, her lips full and blood red.

_I was caught by your smile_

_Under a blushing moon_

_You were the only one left there_

Quatre swallowed, before replying, "I'm fine.  It's a lovely evening, Miss Dorothy.  Are you enjoying it?"  He stared into her eyes, trying hard not to look at her very appealing red lips.

Dorothy Catalonia smoothed away the stray blonde hairs from her face.  "Enjoying it? Ha! Aren't all these balls the same? One dreadfully boring event filled with meaningless chatter, again and again. There are many more things to do with my time, than attend these functions."

Quatre gave a confused smile, "Then why are you here if these events bore you so much, Miss Dorothy?"  He tore his eyes away from hers to look at the surroundings.  "These events aren't that bad."

Dorothy smirked again, "Why, didn't you know, Mr Winner? The only reason I go to these events is to see you! Now if you'll excuse me." Her words dripped with sarcasm.  She whispered to Quatre, "I do hope your in fencing shape, Mr Winner," before accepting the hand of some delegate and walking onto the dance floor of the ballroom.  Quatre stared at her retreating form and unconsciously rubbed the scar she had given him all those years ago. 'Snap out of it, Quatre! Stop being such a fool!' he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such indecent thoughts of what he could do to Dorothy Catalonia.  Composing himself, he went to find Relena who was still trapped talking to those three old men.

_Words flowed like wine_

_Over an open wound_

_You were the only one left there_

"Mr Winner, this is the schedule for today.  You have two meetings with the industrial relations and commerce minister, then you have a conference on Colony mining, then it's the - " Quatre's secretary droned on while Quatre mechanically signed papers.

"Thank you, Mila.  Just leave it there, please." Quatre stopped signing papers to point to a space on his cluttered desk. 

"Ok, sir.  Do You need anything else?" Mila asked.

"No that's fine.  Thanks anyway." Quatre smiled.  Mila nodded and closed the office doors shut.

Quatre sighed, as he dropped his pen and looked out the window at the scenic views.  He closed his eyes and automatically he pictured her eyes.  They had a way of piercing into him, like they could read his soul.  He sighed again, opening his eyes and shaking his head.  This was cruel.  Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

_There were sky born blue grey eyes_

_Sky born blue grey eyes_

Dorothy listened to another speech Relena was saying.  She began mouthing the words Relena was saying.  She gave a small smile that vanished almost as quickly as it had begun.  She wasn't purposely making fun of Relena; no, she considered her as a true friend, her only friend.  It's just that she had heard Relena practice this speech about a hundred times and even if it was great, boy was it annoying to hear it so many times.  She rolled her eyes before focussing all her will into keeping awake.  Dorothy scanned the conference; satisfied that all were avidly listening to the speaker she began to run through all the appointments she had that day in her mind.  She didn't notice the person that sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hello Miss Dorothy."

Dorothy startled out of her reverie turned to the person who had spoken to her.  Quickly calming her features and raising a delicate eyebrow whispered, "Mr Winner.  A little late aren't we?"

Quatre just smiled at her, his eyes twinkled with something Dorothy couldn't quite place.

She didn't know how she had ended up in this situation.  'What happened?' her mind was a jumble of thoughts.  She felt the warmth of his body engulfing her.  'How'd this happen?' Dorothy felt dazed.  So confused.  What had happened?  She looked at the sleeping form of Quatre, his arms wrapped around her.  She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she carefully untangled himself from him; getting dressed then silently slipping out of the hotel room.

_Pale light falls over a broken bed_

_You were the only one left there_

_Cold hands in mine _

_Lips bruised and black_

_You were the only one left there_

Quatre opened his eyes.  The sun was drifting in from the cracks in the shades.  He could still smell her scent.  He knew she wouldn't be there when he woke up, but he could still feel her.  The whole room seemed to emit her essence.  He closed his eyes and could see hers.  It wasn't so cruel anymore.

_There were sky born blue grey eyes_

_Sky born blue grey eyes_

'Another ball, another boring night.' Dorothy thought.  Ever since that night with Quatre, her thoughts were so erratic.  She still didn't know what had made her lose so much control, to allow him in like that.  She shook her head, trying hard not to think of the events that lead up to it and the event itself.  She took another sip of wine, watching the people chat about mindless things.  Then she saw his eyes.  'Damn!  Why'd I come to this lousy event?'  She walked towards the balcony, away from his eyes.  'Maybe because you knew he was going to be there.'  Dorothy shook her head again, staring at the gleaming stars above.  

"Hello Miss Dorothy.  Why are you avoiding me?" Quatre asked, his eyes filled with concern and longing; longing to touch her, she was so close. 

"Why am I avoiding you?"  Dorothy turned away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes, the eyes that could see right through her and touch her soul.  "You know too much."  She didn't dare say anything else, for all she wanted to do was to kiss him.

_Shut up and kiss me now _

_Kiss me now_

_Kiss me now_

"Miss Dorothy – Dorothy, please, I care for you.  Why wont you let me care for you?"  Quatre didn't move.  Any closer and he wouldn't be able to control himself from kissing those full, blood red lips.

_I have been patient but patience is gone_

_Shut up and kiss me now kiss me now kiss me now_

"Shut up.  Just shut up!  Leave me a alone!" Dorothy barely contained her emotions, her vision began to blur, as she ran away from his eyes and his strawberry lips.

_All of my vision has blurred into one_

_Just Shut up _

_Just shut up _

_Just shut up _

_And kiss me _

_Now_

Quatre searched the ballroom, the parking lot, everywhere for her but she was gone.  He drove recklessly to her estate, located near where the ball was being held.  She wasn't there.  He drove to numerous other places but he couldn't find her.  Quatre stopped the car on some highway.  He leaned his head onto the steering wheel, thinking of the events that had transpired the night before. 'You know too much.'  He heard her voice repeat that sentence over and over.  He remembered the day of the conference.  He was running late, the meetings with the industrial minister going over time and he had missed some of Relena's speech.  He was attending to give her friendly support.  That was all forgotten when he saw her.  Her platinum blonde hair, standing out among the dark short hair of other delegates.  He had praised Allah, when he saw the seat next to her was empty.  He was so close to her, smelling her perfume - her essence.  He had provoked her into going out to have lunch with him.  Lunch turning into dinner as they talked, more like argued over everything.  Neither seemed to realise the appointments they had just discarded.

_Cool of the night_

_Fell on us like a ghost_

_You were the only one left there_

It was quite late when they realized how much time they had spent together.  He remembered taking an evening stroll through the park near his hotel.  She had looked even more beautiful as the moonlight reflected in her hair and danced in her eyes.  That was when she had opened up to him.  'You understand my pain Quatre.' She had said her eyes piercing his.   

_I wept as a child_

_Wept for the life I'd lost_

_You were the only one left there_

He had numbly registered that she had used his first name, instead of Mr Winner, but then she had kissed him and all thoughts had flown out of his head.  Quatre shook his head. He didn't know how they had made it to his hotel room, but that night had been perfect. He remembered her eyes as she looked at him while they were making love.

_With Sky born blue grey eyes _

_Sky born blue grey eyes_

He remembered everything.  Quatre blinked.  His hotel room.  He hadn't checked his hotel room!  Starting the car again, he sped to his hotel, nearly running over a few stop signs.  Quatre threw his keys at the valet, not even apologising to a tourist he had bumped into as he ran to the elevator.  The ride up seemed excruciatingly slow.  He fumbled with his keys and after a few embarrassing minutes he slot the key into the hole and stopped.

_Just Shut up and kiss me now _

_Kiss me now Kiss me_

_Sky born blue grey eyes _

'How about if she isn't there?' The thought made Quatre drown with fear.  He wanted to hold her.  To love her to the point of forever and more.  To take all the pain and make her feel nothing but love. To stare at her eyes. To kiss her.  He turned the key.

_Just shut up and kiss me now _

_Kiss me now Kiss me_

_Sky born blue grey eyes_

'Why am I here?'  Dorothy tried to push away those memories of what had happened here. 'Why do you keep asking questions you know the answers to?' Her mind felt all jumbled and she hated that.  It was such a loss of control.  She heard the door open and saw Quatre run in.  He stopped when he saw her.  'His eyes.' She thought as they stared at each other.  

"Mr Winner, I - " She didn't get to finish as Quatre walked right up to her, their noses almost touching their eye contact never breaking.

"Shut up." He said before he kissed her.  All the pent up passion released into that one kiss.

_Shut up and kiss me now _

_Kiss me now_

_Kiss me now_

Quatre breathed quick fast breaths as he looked into Dorothy's eyes.  He could feel her do the same, they just gazed at each other.  All his patience was gone; she had lost her control.

_I have been patient but patience is gone_

_Shut up and kiss me now _

_Kiss me now _

_Kiss me now_

_All of my vision has blurred into one_

"Dorothy I - " Quatre didn't finish as she covered his mouth with hers.  This kiss lasting longer then the other one.

As they broke apart reluctantly, still staring intently at one another, Dorothy said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

And no more words were said.

_Just Shut up _

_Just shut up _

_Just shut up _

_And kiss me _

_Now _

The end!

************************************************

Person who wrote fic (not an author): What did you think?

This was really odd for me, considering the only Episodes I've seen with Dorothy in them is Ep.29 and Ep.30 (They only show them on weekends in Australia, and they're only up to Ep.31!)

BUT I have read that really COOL fic by Figgy called Rapiers and Scimitars (This is free publicity!!)  and I'm intrigued by this couple.  They're so impossible that they work! (I'm strange, yes I know).

Please R&R and C&C and FLAME ME!! You can so tell I get no e-mail.


End file.
